Going Through Pain For Love
by Dynanch
Summary: It’s a Spike and Faye fic, but does everything work out between them or is it just there emotions going haywire after the accident; it has been a long time.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Cowboy BeBop fan fic I had fun writing this one though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy BeBop

Summary: It's a Spike and Faye fic, but does everything work out between them or is it just there emotions going haywire after the accident; it has been a long time.

NO FLAMES

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter one: The Hospital

'Ow, wow why do I hurt so much' I try to lift myself up off the ground with no prevail. 'Damn it what happened?' I hear sirens, lots of people talking around me and lots of screaming. 'What happened to me?' I try to open my eyes but I'm too weak to even do that.

Then I hear voices familiar voices, they start talking and it's about me.

"What's wrong Jet? I got your message, something about Spike."

"That's right what took you so long?"

"I was going after a bounty."

"I said this was an emergency and you had to wait till you found him?"

"Well sorry, but we are really low on cash and I haven't had food for two days, a girl needs to eat."

"Well we have a much worse situation on our hands."

Jet seemed worried I wonder what could be so bad that he had to call Faye out for.

"Yeah and what is that?"

"Spike, he got himself into a fight."

"And how is that a much worse situation?"

"He's hurt badly I haven't been able to talk to the paramedics yet though."

"So who was the lunk head after anyway?"

"Vicious."

His name why did he say him I don't remember going after Vicious. Maybe that's why I'm lying here and maybe that's why I'm in such pain. I start to feel hands all over me there all talking to each other about my condition and nothing they are saying makes sense to me its all in doctor code, but I ignore them and continue listening to Jet and Faye.

"So what happened?"

"Well the doctors have seen Vicious already; he is in no condition to be walking around though."

"Which means what exactly?"

"He's dead, Spike killed him."

"Really, Spike killed him, so how did he do it then?"

"I don't think that's our biggest worry Faye."

"Well sorry for asking I just want to know some facts, you did interrupt me on a mission."

"I said it was an emergency."

I then heard footsteps they were walking away from my body, they stopped then he started talking.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"What sort of bad news?" It was Jet he sounded terrified of what the answer he would receive.

"Your friend Spike?"

"Friend what planet do you come from he is far from my friend, maybe Jets but not mine."

"Faye, please just let the man finish, yes doctor please continue."

"I'm afraid to tell you that he did not make it."

What I'm dead this can't be happening I have to tell them I'm still alive. I try to lift myself up but I can't my muscles are in to much pain and I can't even move my mouth to make a sound. This is not happening this must be a dream any minute now I will wake up with the TV remote in my hand watching a bad soapy.

I flinched and my eyes finally open but when I looked around there were no police cars, doctors or crime investigators. Where was I? What happened?

The room was white it gave me the creeps to know I have been sleeping in this room. Maybe it was all just a dream maybe I didn't die I was just imagining it all that's it imagining it. Then I started examining the room a bit more, there was a small window that I couldn't even see out where I was lying. I looked up and a ceiling fan was spinning around it didn't sound like it would be staying up there much longer either. Then I looked at where I was actually lying, I was in a bed with blue and white sheets I ripped the covers off and I had a dark blue gown on that tied up at the back.

"Spike you're awake I was starting to get worried. I can't believe your alive it's amazing."

"What are you talking about Jet?" Maybe it wasn't a dream "What happened Jet tell me everything?"

"Don't you remember Spike? You killed Vicious."

"I did, didn't I. That's right I won, I remember hearing that he was dead. But what about me I heard a doctor say I was dead too."

"That's right Spike, you died."

What I died, then why am I sitting here now with Jet, maybe he is dead too. "What that doesn't make sense then how can I be here now?"

"Spike you have been in this hospital for over a year in a coma, they were able to bring you back, it took a long time but you made it through."

No that can't be true I don't even remember coming to the hospital.

"Are you alright Spike, you look kind of pale."

"Yeah well I did just find out that I died."

"Sorry I guess I'm not thinking straight."

"What are you doing here anyway Jet?"

"Well they rang me on the bebop and told me that you might be waking up soon, so I came down and I have been waiting for about two weeks for you to wake up. It's great to finally see you again, moving and all."

"What about Faye, I heard her, she was there too."

"Yup, when I found out that you were hurt I called Faye and told her it was an emergency she came late of course she was on a mission; we have been low on food."

"So I've heard."

"So what's it like to die?"

"Do you really think I'm in the mood to answer that question Jet?" I swung my legs around so now they were dangling off the side of the bed.

"Hey Spike, what do you think your doing? The doctors said you still had to stay in bed for another 3 weeks at least, to get your strength back."

"Well after being in a bed for a year don't you think I have had enough rest already?"

I put my feet on the ground, I cringed at the pain, it hurt a lot to even to sit up, Jets right I can't walk yet I still need to get my strength back, but I'm sick of lying in bed.

"Come on Spike just get back in bed," he walked towards me helping me lye back down.

"I'm so hungry, have I not eaten for a year either?"

"They feed you through a tube I think, but I'm sure you want some solid food."

"Yeah, well then go get me some."

"Don't worry I got Faye to go get some food, it was actually for me and her since we caught someone and got a nice load of cash."

"Well can she hurry I'm starving?"

"Sorry Spike but she might be awhile she has been a bit down in the dumps."

"Why?"

"I don't know Spike, have you ever thought that she might be a little bit upset that you died and then got put in a coma for a year."

"Why should I care, she said she isn't even my friend."

"How did you know she said that, you were dead?"

"Yeah well I thought I was to but I heard you guys talking in my dream."

"Well sorry you had to hear that Spike, but she does care."

"And what makes you think that?"

"She doesn't sleep much now."

"So, since when did I ever sleep?" I thought about what I just said, I have been sleeping for a year so that was a stupid question to ask.

"What I mean Spike is that she has been doing some bounty hunting."

"Well that's not any surprise she is always hunting to spend it all at the casinos."

"Spike she has been hunting to pay for you to stay in this hospital."

"So she has been paying them to keep me here so I don't have to come back to the ship?"

"No Spike so that you can get well you had quite an expensive operation and she paid for most of it, I did help out of course."

Why would Faye do something like that for me, she isn't even my friend and she is spending truck loads of money on me to stay alive. Wow is Faye actually trying to be nice, no that would be weird.

"Sure whatever, so anything interesting happen while I was out of it?"

"Nope just the usual bounty hunting and you have become famous for killing Vicious too."

"Why would I become famous for killing him?" Then a familiar voice interrupted it was a women's. I turned around to face the door, it was Faye she had a bag of groceries in her hand, great she brought food finally.

"Because Vicious was well known in villain word, you lunk head, so now all the bad guys with bounties on their heads are scared of you, and by the way welcome back."

Wow she looks like crap, Jet was right about her not sleeping the bags under her eyes were huge. Her face was drowned of any emotion and she looked like she would break in half, she looked like a twig she really hadn't been eating.

"Yeah thanks."

"Heads up." She called as she threw me a bottle of coke. So much for solid food. "Can I have something edible not liquid."

"All I have are hot chips." And did she think that was bad, god doesn't she know I haven't been eating, ok more like drinking crap for a year.

"Well pass am over." She walked towards me, she was sort of walking side to side like what you would do if you were drunk or something.

"Faye are you ok, maybe you should go see a doctor, I mean this is the perfect place to do it." I hope I didn't look that bad when I was dead, she was really pale, not even a glimpse of colour, her lips were even pale.

"No I'm fine just eat the chips already." She dropped the chips on my lap but on the way walking back to where she was sitting on the window sill she collapsed on the floor.

"Faye, quick, Jet, get a doctor!" Jet ran out the room and got a nurse that was close by.

The nurse came into the room and saw me on the ground next to Faye.

"Are you ok sir did you fall out of bed?" the nurse said to me saying it slow like I couldn't understand English or something.

"It's not me with the problem, she collapsed."

The nurse looked at me and then at Faye her eyes grew wide at the site of her.

"Wow why hasn't she been taken to see a doctor already?"

"Yes Jet why?" I looked at Jet, to say it was his entire fault for not going to see a doctor. I help Faye in my arms to keep her warm, I felt her fore head and she was burning up which was no surprise.

"Nurse, Can you just get a doctor?"

"Yes of course sir." She ran out the room leaving Faye in my arms, my legs were killing me I was lucky even to get out of bed to help Faye. I can't believe Faye did this to herself it's not like her to let this happen.

The nurse came back with a doctor that was a bit out of breath, trying to run to get here as fast as he could.

"Stand back," he said, I wanted to punch him in the face does he really think I can move right now. He repeated what he had said again.

"Look I can't move I just got out of a coma and this is the first time I have actually walked so far."

The nurse came towards me and helped me back on my bed, she started to examine my legs for any bruises that I may have caused for walking sooner then I should have been.

"Your lucky you didn't damage your legs." I groaned, like I care about my legs at the moment.

"And the girl is she going to be ok?"

The doctor had carried her out of the room as I asked the nurse; she just looked at Faye as she left with the doctor and looked back at me.

"We are going to examine her now." She left the room in a hurry and then Jet came into view.

"I told you, you shouldn't be getting out of bed but I'm surprised that you put yourself at risk for Faye."

"It was hardly putting me at risk, it's not like I could have killed my self for walking."

Jet just smiled and sat back down in his seat.

"I'm sure she will be fine."

"Yeah well whose fault is it for not taking her to the doctor?"

"Look Spike I hardly even saw Faye that much she was always gone."

"Hunting?" Jet nodded his head, I guess this was sort of my fault if I never got into this mess Faye wouldn't be working this hard to try and keep me alive.

"Maybe you should have just let me die out there Jet."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope you liked it so far, and please no flames if you don't like it then say something helpful.


	2. Three Weeks Later

Three Weeks Later

"JET." Spike was screaming at the top of his lungs, that nurses started to come to his room.

"No Spike I'm not taking you home," Jet was teasing Spike, Spike had been complaining because his time was up in the hospital and Jet was saying he should stay there. Even though Jet knew that Spike was perfectly fine now and should be able to come home.

"Jet you know as much as I do and you know that I can come home."

"Yes but don't you think you need a little bit more bed rest?" Jet teased, obviously Spike wasn't getting the joke.

By this time nurses were trying to keep Spike down from trying to strangle Jet.

"Ok, I guess you can come home," Jet laughed he loved playing with Spikes head.

A couple of hours later Spike was out of his hospital bed and dressed into his normal clothes that Jet had brought.

"So have you seen Faye?" Spike asked while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yes she is doing a lot better and she should be out in about a week, don't worry about her to much."

"Who's worried, I'm just asking Jet."

"Sure you are Spike," Jet rolled his eyes.

They had made it to the Bebop it was in serious need of a clean, it was lucky that Faye still had to stay in hospital so they could give the ship a clean before heading off. Spike was in no need for cleaning it though so Jet did all the work.

"SPIKE!" Ed cheered once Spike got on the ship. Spike rolled his eyes and ruffled Ed's hair and walked into the living room and sat down.

"Hey Ed have you been taking good care of the ship?" Jet said worried about his precious plants.

Ed had already floated away though totally ignoring the worried Jet and went off to find Ein.

"So Spike what do you plan on doing while we wait for Faye to get out of the hospital?" But when Jet sat down ready to have a conversation with Spike he noticed that he was asleep and decided to go make some food and see to his plants.

When Jet left the room Spike opened one of his eyes to see if Jet was still there. He sat up, _did that idiot really think I was going to fall asleep after being at the hospital all I did there was sleep. Now is my time to go for a walk I need the fresh air_.

Spike got up and quickly sneaked to the front door but before he could open it Ed floated by and stopped him.

"Where is Spike-Spike going?" Ed asked floating upside down not really caring where Spike was going.

"For a walk Ed, now can you move?"

"Spike-Spike is going to see Faye-Faye isn't he?"

Spike nearly yelled at Ed but ignored that comment and opened the door and left.

God I hate kids, but I guess it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to go visit Faye I mean I did put her through a hell of a lot. Aw hell what do I care I mean she is just a stupid, idiotic, sexy girl.

Spike kept on walking, his pace speeding up not really knowing what direction he was heading.

Did I just say she was sexy, oh hell I hope not I can not like her that way that is just going to screw my life over. Sure she has a hot body but that doesn't mean I like her, yeah that's right I just think she's hot.

When Spike finally stopped he had reached a step he looked up to see where it led, he was at the hospital he had walked his way right back where he had started, sort of.

Why did I come here I don't even want to be here. Maybe I should just go see Faye, she does deserve a visit from someone I guess she wouldn't even mind if it was from me.

Spike decided to go into the hospital he walked slowly up the steps he wasn't sure that he wanted to be here but he knew it would make Faye happy, or at least he hope it would.

He walked to the front desk and asked the lady sitting behind it what room Faye was in. She told him the room and he started to walk towards he had come right to the door and couldn't open it. He was afraid for the first time in his life he never felt like this before. He tried to lift his hand up to reach the door knob but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He turned around and started to walk away from the door maybe now wasn't the best time for him to see her. When the door to her room swung open it was a male doctor.

"Are you here to see Faye Valentine?" The doctor looked at Spike.

"Yeah sort of."

"That's great I think all Faye needs right now is some comfort from friends and family. She has been very restless at night time she sometimes can't sleep and if she does she is always saying something but thank you for coming it will mean a lot to her." The doctor started to walk past Spike but spike grabbed his arm.

"What has she been saying?"

"What?"

"In her sleep what is she always whispering?"

"Well some of the nurses say it's someone's name they said something like Spike, she would even wake up screaming after some of those dreams. I guess Spike is the man that did this to her but I'm not quite sure."

Spike thought to himself, the doctor was right he did do all this damage to Faye although it wasn't him there doing it to her physically but mentally killing her. He had a saddened look on his face when he walked towards Faye's room, but he hoped it didn't hurt her more to see him.

He turned the knob very slowly scared what Faye might think and what she looked like, he didn't want her to suffer any more than she already has. He opened the door and saw Faye sitting up in her bed with some girly magazine in her hands, she looked up from it and saw Spike, her eyes had widened and she dropped her magazine.

"Spike," that's all she said, she didn't really know what to say.

"Hey Faye, what ya been up to?" This was sort of a stupid question because all she could do was sleep, but Spike wasn't really thinking straight at the time.

"Nothing Spike, duh."

"Oh right, yeah I forgot," he had sat down in the chair next to her bed and picked up her magazine and started flicking through it.

"What have you been doing?" Faye asked shyly.

"Well I just got out today."

Faye's eyes widened and a smile was spreading across her face she was nearly glowing.

"Why are you so happy?" Spike noticed her unusual happiness and was a bit scared.

"You just got out and the first thing you did was come visit me."

"Sure whatever," he lied a little because he wasn't really planning on seeing her and he did go back to the BeBop first.

"Thanks," her smile soon faded away because Spike's reaction wasn't really a happy one.

"It's no big deal anyway because me and Jet can't do anything till you get out of hospital, you shouldn't of gone and got yourself sick you stupid girl," Spike whacked her lightly up side the head which made her tip forward a bit.

"What was that for lunkhead?"

"Now don't start a fight with me I am in no mood to listen to your crap."

"And do you think coming into my room to start fighting with me is what I wanted to do?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise."

"I hate you so much your so annoying," Faye couldn't find any other words to say she was getting pissed off at how Spike was acting.

"Then why did you try to keep me alive?" Faye turned her head slightly away from Spike as a blush appeared on her face.

"Because we were asked if we wanted you to come back and Jet said yes but they told us how much we would need to pay so I had to help out."

"But you didn't get any sleep; the Faye I know wouldn't stay up, going hunting for bounties just for me."

"It wasn't me and Jet needed food you know."

"Jet said that you paid for most of it."

"Shut up can't you just accept that I helped out for once and this time it was for you to be in my life not out of it?"

Spike looked up from the magazine looking straight into Faye's emerald green eyes. He laughed a little bit.

"And what do you find so funny about this situation?"

"Because Faye has a feeling for little old me," Spike leaned over and pinched Faye's cheeks.

"GET LOST LUNKHEAD!"

"Come on Faye you can't say after doing all that for me that you don't have a tiny bit of feeling for me?"

"It's not like it's anymore then a friendship feeling," Faye said in a whisper.

"Who ever said you had feelings for me in any other way then a friend." Spike smiled. "Oh you love me don't you, that right you want me bad, who wouldn't?" Spike was teasing Faye, he was jumping around the room doing kissy noises and laughing at her.

"I would laugh if any one had any feelings of love towards you," Faye said turning her head away from the teasing Spike.

"Come on Faye it was just a joke I know you don't love me," he smiled and then straightened himself out.

"Whatever Spike, I'm sure you have dreams about me anyway," Faye said turning to face Spike.

"Dreams, about you?" Spike started laughing hysterically. "Are you crazy why the hell would I dream about you?"

Faye smirked.

"You can't hide it Spike, you have hot sweaty dreams about me," Spike stopped laughing.

"Ok ok, what if I did have dreams like that about you, what would you do then?"

"Oh do you really want to know what I would do Spike?"

"Sure."

"I would creep into your bed at night while you're still asleep dreaming about me, and make your hot sweaty dreams with me become reality."

"WHAT!"

"That's right Spike."

"Your disgusting, how could you even think like that I would never ever do that with you even in a dream."

"Spike, no guy doesn't think about a girl that way at least once when they're living together."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and because I'm so hot who wouldn't think about me that way Spike?"

"You only wish that people thought about you that way. No, you only wish that I thought about you that way."

"Maybe Spike, I guess you will never know."

"Anyway it's not like you would be any good."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Faye, sure you're a slut but you probably suck in the bedroom."

"Oh I get it, you just say that because you want me to say you wanna bet, and then you will say sure anytime we can have a go."

"Damn Faye you figured my plan out," Spike said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Spike maybe we can try it out one day, you will finally lose your virginity."

"Yeah right, I'm not a virgin you idiot you should know better then that."

"Yeah I do, I just like to tease you."

Spike sat down in his chair, coming to visit Faye wasn't so bad it was sort of fun in a way. And plus he didn't mind her coming back there conversations were always interesting and somehow always leading to them talking about sex like they just did.

"Your looking better Faye."

"Yeah no thanks to you."

"What do you mean I risked damaging my legs because of you?"

"Well I risked my life trying to save up money for you."

"I guess we're even then Faye."

"No way, you owe me."

"I owe you now, how much money do I have to pay back?"

"I don't need money I have done well with me hunting; I don't need your pity cash."

"Then what do you want?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be any fun surprising you."

"Come on Faye that means I have to wait a week until you get out of this place to actually find out what this surprise is."

"Spike you lunkhead, what do you think I'm going to do. I'm not going to have 'it' with you, you would enjoy that, I'm going to do something you won't enjoy."

"Why would I enjoy having sex with you?"

Faye wasn't look at Spike she was looking just past his head towards the door way, she smiled and pointed at the door. Spike turned his head around to see a very surprised Jet standing in the door way with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"How long have you been standing there Jet?"

"Too long Spike, way to long."

Spike just covered his face with his hands and Faye just laughed at the annoyed Spike. Jet still couldn't believe what he just heard and he was a little surprised at why Spike was visiting Faye in the first place.

"Hey Spike, ask Jet if he has ever thought about me the way you do in your dreams."

"Shut up I don't even think about you that way Faye."

"Spike don't start this conversation again, at least not in front of Jet."

Spike glared at Faye, he was now wishing that he never visited Faye, he would never hear the end of this from Jet once they get back to the ship.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please no flames


End file.
